Lucchini's Birthday Special
by lieutenantrukia
Summary: Ok I know I'm super late with this, but I wanted to do it anyway so roll with me. Title explains it all, only its with our girls in 1947 form, and with so much starting out nice and going to shit so quickly. Also, Perrine may never like cakes again. Nor may anyone forget what Sakamoto looks like in red...as for Lucchini, well...


"For she's a jolly good fellow, oh she's a jolly good fellow, she's a jolly good fehhloooowww! That nobody can deny!"

Shirley and Hartmann were redder than lobsters as they sang, sloshing the beer in their mugs as they lifted them high. An arm around each others shoulders was all that held them upright in their drunken state, their toast to the birthday girl bringing laughter from everyone, even Barkhorn who was just as red herself. Minna poked her stubborn old friend with her elbow, surprisingly still sober despite starting twenty drinks ago.

"You're not gonna stop her Trude?" She asked playfully.

"Eh? Wha? Sheez'not doin nuthin rong!"

Barkhorn grinned stupidly with her slurred speech before Minna reached out and gently tapped against her arm. Down she went, laughing madly in a drunken stupor and drawing Shirley's attention.

"Shit! Hartmann, we got a woman down already, Trude must've past her limit."

Hartmann's only reaction was to widen her eyes and gasp.

"She, never, ever, could! Hahahaha!"

The two stumbled over to their fallen comrade but fell on their own misplaced steps, causing Lucchini to spit out the small dose of wine she was allowed in a purple and scarlet tinged mist.

"You guys alright? That was great! Hahaha!"

Though not as gone as her friends, Lucchini still felt her body burning with the alcohol, her brain tingling. She smiled at Yoshika and gestured for more wine, when the sight before her eyes made her stop and laugh again.

"Eila! These aren't yours!"

"Heheheh, got ya Lynn! Muhahaha!"

"Eeek!"

"Eila!"

Sanya had arrived with the devil in her eyes.

"Let go of Lynette right now!"

"S-Sanya! Wait, no no no you've got it all wrong!"

"Yoshika!"

Yoshika tackled her offending friend, landing in a tussle of silver blonde and brown hair.

"Lynne is mine!"

"Hey! Leggo of me Miyafuji!"

Eila struggled with the cautious and comedic moves of the intoxicated. Yoshika for her part continued hugging, shouting that Lynette was not for anyone else, and for "Eila-san to please clam down!". Finally, only Sanya could drag her girlfriend away from Yoshika's grasp, lecturing the trouble maker until she began sobbing profusely. Lucchini tumbled from the short stool she sat on, crashing onto the floor and joining Barkhorn and the rest in more howling laughter. Minna was giggling at all of them, till the scent of fresh alcohol jolted her memory.

"Oh no...where's Mio?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! AHH HAHAHAHA!"

Zoom! The figure of Sakamoto blazed by Minna in an instant, sweeping her hair and creating a strong breeze. The figure climbed the kitchen counter, reaching her hands up towards the ceiling.

"LONG LIVE THE WITCHES! HAHAHA!"

Minna froze in terror, goosebumps rising on her body. There stood Wing Commander Mio Sakamoto, drunk, red, and bare ass naked. The sleeping form that had been Perrine cracked it's eyes open slowly. At the sight of her former Major, she was speechless, her widening eyes and dropped jaw melting into the blush that turned her face numb with the amount of blood rushing. She toppled over gracefully, still as a statue and again fainting. Everyone else froze, their gazes trailing over Sakamoto with such surprise and silent horror that not one could speak.

"Mio! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get down now! Oh Gott it's all my fault!"

Minna had reached up to wrap her arms around the most gone of them all. Moving back, she lifted a kicking and shouting Mio Sakamoto through the air to put her down. All the eyes followed her. Only at that moment did the doors to the dining hall open wide.

"Who's ready for cake?! The baker worked hard and took long, so that's why I'm late to the party!"

Maria's smiling face stayed on for a few seconds longer as she wheeled in the tall, massive three tier chocolate cake. Inscribed at the top was, "Happy Birthday Dearest Francesca!"

That was the last thing Maria's eyes passed over happily as she next settled them on the debacle taking place. She was still for a long moment. The carted cake kept going on its own as the hands holding it separated. Crashing into Perrine's body on the ground, a few streams of hot fudge rained down on the unsuspecting victim, assailing her as if lava from a volcano. The form woke, screamed, and kicked the cart, sending an ill fated top tier crashing down on her face.

They didn't throw parties for a long while after.

A/N: This is super mega late, but I wanted to do it anyway. Next is chapter six of TLWH. 


End file.
